Electro-luminance displays have been developed for a wide variety of devices, such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Such displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a light emitting display (LED), etc. In particular, active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays with amorphous silicon (a-Si), poly-silicon, organic, or other driving backplane have become more attractive due to advantages, such as feasible flexible displays, its low cost fabrication, high resolution, and a wide viewing angle.
On method employed to drive an emissive display is to program a pixel directly with current (e.g., current driven OLED devices). However, a small current required by OLED, coupled with a large parasitic capacitance, increases the settling time of the programming of the AMOLED display. Furthermore, it is difficult to design an external driver to provide an accurate and constant drive current. There is a demand for high resolution displays with high aperture ratio or fill factor (defined as the ratio of light emitting display area to the total pixel area), ensuring high display quality. There is also a demand of reducing a size and power consumption of a device having a display.
There is a need to provide a display system and its operation method that can improve the lifetime, image uniformity, stability and/or yield of the display, and can provide a high-resolution stable low power display.